


Divided heart

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky





	Divided heart

In Ronan’s world, there were two Henriettas. The Henrietta of Monmouth Factory, of Gansey’s Welsh kings, of Adam’s bruised dirty hands, of Blue’s Janeness. And there was the Henrietta of asphalt and burnt tires, of Skov’s Swedish techno-pop, of Swan’s neon lipstick, of Kavinsky’s hands, sharp eyes and dirtydirtydirty smiles. A world of comforting hands, teenage mischief and unknown magics. Another of cold wind, drunken dares and drugs aplenty.

These were Ronan’s lives and as much as he’d like them not too touch, they were not parallel lines but connected circles. Both lives collided everyday inside Aglionby Academy, yet somehow Jiang’s slap on his butt and Gansey’s ramblings and Kavinsky’s saucy winks and Adam’s studiousness all coexisted without breaking the frontier.

Sometimes, Ronan wondered how it was that he belonged in both equally: Noah’s cold fadedness and the headlights of Kavinsky’s car in his mirror, Matthew’s smile, Prokopenko’s homemade vodka, Declan’s self-righteouness. Sometimes, Ronan wondered how it was that Kavinsky’s mouth was so addictive, and sometimes he dreamed of Adam’s hands. Sometimes, Ronan laughed with Adam and wondered about Kavinsky sleeping under trees.

Ronan lived in the instant before his worlds collapsed and worried of what he would find in the wreckage.


End file.
